The Runaway
by Sparks Diamond
Summary: A girl finds her way into Castle Rock for reasons unknown; to everyone but the 'family' she lives with, the 'family' who, all but the son, treat her like a slave. Quickly she befriends our boys but inevitable craziness ensues. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**A/N: Hey everyone!!!! I decided to try my hand at another SBM fan fic. This is my second and I hope it's good and you guys like it! Please please review and tell me what you think!!!! And yes it is another girl joins the boys story but hey, what's new? Hope you enjoy it….**

**DISCLAIMER: Yes, yes, of course I don't own SBM or the characters. But I do own my characters so it ain't all bad!**

**The Runaway: Chapter One: From Hell To…. Hell:**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It's still so clear in my mind it's a wonder I can think about anything else. I can remember every detail, even the stupid stuff like the exact time and how the air smelled and all the stuff like that. I'm actually surprised I remember anything since I did fall a few stories and hit my head on a rather giant rock. Which, by the way, still stings like hell!

I sighed and kicked a small pebble down the deserted dirt road I was walking down. The rain had been pouring steadily ever since I got out of the truck owned by the man with the grabby hands. I was not in the mood for a fifty year old man who thought he could get lucky with a short little sixteen year old girl. Still, I think he'll remember me every time he looks in the mirror at his now crooked nose.

Suddenly, I felt the lights of a car wash over me from behind. I tensed but continued to walk slowly, getting ready in case I needed to take off running. The cherry red T-Bird stopped directly beside me. If this guy was a murderer, at least he had good taste in cars.

"Riley!"

Say what?! Who the hell driving on a road at three in the morning would know my name? I spun fully around and peered through the half open window. The guy driving was at least twenty-two and he had slick black hair and crystal clear blue eyes. His white shirt and blue jeans were covered in grease. I hadn't seen him in nearly fourteen years but I did recognize him.

"Tim! What the hell are you doing here?"

He smiled and it exposed his dimples. "I heard the news-- we all did. Dad said you would probably be heading this way so I decided to come find you." He looked me over, no doubt taking in my sodden clothes. I imagined I looked some what close to a drowned rat. "Get in!"

"Thanks!" I said and flung myself into the car. Tim sped off down the street and I could feel his gaze on me. I turned. "Can I help you?"

He laughed and turned down the radio. He turned serious though and it made him look years older. It kinda scared me when people did that. It meant I was in for a serious talk.

"You actually did it!" Tim whispered, more to himself than to me. "When they called us--- I thought--- well I though I just couldn't believe it."

I nodded. I almost didn't believe it. I half expected this to be a dream and I'd wake up in the south pole - that's what we called it - and laugh at myself for dreaming such foolish things.

"No---" I said as if confirming it. "I actually did it." I scoffed to myself. "They called you?"

"Yeah. Just this morning they did."

"Hmm," I grunted. "So they call you to tell you news about me but they don't think to let me live with you?"

I knew Tim was looking at me but I chose to stare straight ahead instead of meeting his gaze. The last thing I needed now was for someone to feel sorry for me. Especially when I was doing such a great job of it myself. It never got me anywhere and I didn't expect it to any time soon.

"Riley, you know…."

"No!" I said quickly. "I already know the answer. I always asked and I always got the same crap fed to me…. among other things," I muttered; low.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He sighed. I was sorry for snapping but I was just so damn tired and wasn't up to re-living the past just yet. I laid my head against the cool glass and almost immediately, darkness followed.

********

I awoke with a start when I felt the car come to a stop. The blinding sunlight greeted me with happiness when I opened my eyes and I cursed loudly. Tim l found this incredibly amusing so I slugged him good. One thing's for certain - I ain't much of a lady. And I was damn proud of it. Why normal and like every cookie cutter girl when I can be different?

"Come on already!" Tim said, rapping on the glass. I glared and got on.

My smart-ass remark was lost in my throat as I looked up at the house. It had been years since I stood here, looking at the small white house with blue and brown shutters. I think was barely two but I seem to remember it so clearly. Then there was the yelling and fighting and other unpleasant things I pushed out of my mind in an effort to forgot.

Let it go, Riley. Just let it go. It was easier said then done but I managed to for the time being.

"Are you slow or what?"

I turned to Tim who stood in front of the open front door. I smiled and joined him. As soon as I walked in, my aunt and uncle popped up out of nowhere. They didn't smile but my aunt did look a tiny bit happy to see me at least. My uncle just looked like he swallowed a bowl of thumb tacks.

"Mother, Father," Tim said. "This here is Riley. I found her wondering two towns over."

My Uncle Roger Wilkins grunted and motioned all of us to sit on the matching green couches. My Aunt Laura sat like an obedient dog next to him. Tim sat next to me -- thank God!

"Well, well," Uncle Roger said. "So you're my sister in law's daughter? I only saw you the once."

Uncle Roger was a big man with dark eyes and a bushy moustache. He could pound me into a pancake if he wanted to so I figured giving my usual attitude wasn't the way to go. Until I got really pissed and defiant that is. Aunt Laura was a mousy woman and said nothing.

"Yes," I said finally.

"And you ran off did you?" he asked.

I nodded but narrowed my eyes. Where was he going with this?

Uncle Roger smirked. "You ran away from that place that your mother put you in and you come here?" I nodded. "What made you think we wouldn't turn you in?"

My head snapped up at that. He couldn't, he wouldn't! I took a breath and glared into his eyes.

"You're family," I said. "Whether we both like it or not."

"Family." Uncle Roger spit out the word like it was a vile curse word. I cringed but he didn't seem to notice. "You are…. Family because that no good mother of yours got pregnant by some bum off the streets."

"And then she gave away," I countered. His self-righteous attitude was royally pissing me off.

Uncle Roger sat back with his hands clasped over his stomach. Aunt Laura sunk deeper into herself, as if that was even possible. Tim sat still, looking as nervous as I felt inside. My gut instinct was to get up and bolt from this house and this rinky-dink town. But I didn't want to be turned in and get sent back to that place. So…. I stayed.

"I have a deal to propose to you," Uncle Roger said.

I raised my eye-brows at him. Now this was something worth listening to. I sat still and looked right at me. If I didn't, he'd think I was weak and that he could have power over me.

"What deal?"

Uncle Roger smiled. "You can stay here --- to help. You will do what you're told whenever you're told. You can attend school here. There's a small room you can use."

"But?" There was always a catch.

"But---"

And there it was. I had to hold down a very rude comment I wanted to throw at him.

"-- if you mess up or tell anyone about your secret -- we'll turn you in without a second thought and you will go straight back to where you can from."

I think my mouth hit the floor because I swear I heard it. I had to manually close it with my hand so the bees wouldn't make a hive in it. Who did he think he was, ordering me around? It was blackmail in it's purest form.

Then again, I did come to them so it was partly my fault. I gritted my teeth and once again, met his gaze.

"Are you saying I have to be your slave?" I asked. "Or else?"

"If that's the way you want to look at it," was his reply.

There goes that crazy mouth of mine again! I caught it this time. Then, something popped into my head. Hopefully, a way out.

"How can I go to school?" I asked with a cocky smile. "Won't they find me when I register? Isn't my name gonna be in the news or something?"

"No," Uncle Roger said gruffly. My hopes deflated like a balloon popped with a pin. "When they called here, your aunt promised we would turn you in if you showed up here. As for the news--- they decided to keep it private so not to cause any trouble" He grinned in an evil sort of way. "So you see -- it's all up to you."

What the hell was going on? I couldn't believe everything that was unfolding in front of my very eyes. Why did I come here when I ran? Did I really believe that my family -- or who I was told was my family -- would just welcome me with open arms? What an idiot I am!

Now I was stuck here with no other way to go. That's about as fun as swallowing hot pokers followed by a swig of anti-freeze. Not my idea of fun.

"Well?"

"Y-yeah," I forced myself to say. "Yes. I'll do it."

"Good." He didn't sound pleased about it. And the look of his increasing power in his eyes creeped me out. "You will take your things to your room right now. Your aunt will take you there."

Oh great! I huffed and scooped up my worn out bag from the floor. I followed mousy Aunt Laura up the dark green carpeted stairs. My room -- or closet to put it accurately -- was the last on the left. It was next to Tim's and across from their youngest daughter's, Vivienne. She had yet to make her appearance but I wasn't rushing to meet her.

In the closet-room was a little bed, a night table and rickety old chair. The window was tiny and over-looked the street. There wasn't even a dresser nor a closet in my closet. I had to use the chair to put the few clothing items I had.

I decided to change and after a while of deciding, I put on jean cut-offs that I got from this guy I knew and a white tank top. I laced up my prized and precious black and white converse shoes and headed down to the small bathroom down the hall.

"Ugh," I said to my reflection. "Gross."

My dark hair was sticking out in a few different directions and I had dark circles under my dull brown eyes. I splashed cold water on my face and tied my hair back into a messy ponytail. I guess it'd have to do for now.

"Where are you going?" I heard my uncle ask as I flew down the stairs. He hovered over me. Tim had long since disappeared.

"I want to look around town," I said. "Am I allowed or must I ask permission first?"

He looked like he wanted to slap me so hard. I laughed inwardly at that. I hated authority figures and it was one of my life goals to piss them off.

"You can go," he snarled. "But if you aren't back by six sharp then there'll be hell to pay. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

I ran out the door quickly and headed down the sidewalk. Finally, I could breathe and not worry! For a while, at least. The sun was just coming out of the clouds and it was beginning to get hot. I wondered if that was typical September weather but I didn't question it. I never got a chance to enjoy the outside very much before so I wasn't gonna complain now.

As I walked down the street, I couldn't help but look over my shoulder every few seconds. The twisty, acidy butterflies in my stomach didn't subside like I thought it would. I'm just naturally paranoid I guess. I was looking at the houses across the street when suddenly something hit me and I fell backwards; hard.

"Sorry," I heard and I looked up.

I nearly fell over -- and I already was sitting down -- when I saw the boy who ran into me. He had floppy blonde hair and bright blue-green eyes. His black shirt clearly outlined the muscles in his arms and chest. His jeans were light and he wore converse shoes. I liked him already.

"Oh--" I said, realizing I was staring, "I'm Riley Corchran." I stood up at the same time he did. He was pretty tall. "I kinda just moved in."

"Hi," he said, kinda shy-like. "I'm Chris…. Chambers. I live here," he said, pointing to the old white house to my right. It looked…. broken.

We didn't say anything. Awkward silence. So not good. I decided to try and start a conversation before the next century came along.

"So…." I began, thinking of something not-stupid to say. "This is Castle Rock, huh? Not exactly prime real estate is it?"

Chris laughed. "Yeah-- it ain't much. Not too bad, though."

"I guess," I agreed. "I shouldn't complain. I'm going to be living here for -- a while."

"Oh," he said, looking thoughtful. He began to walk forward and I followed him so I wouldn't look like an idiot just standing there on the sidewalk.

"Yeah," I said to break the silence. "I'm staying with my aunt and uncle -- the Wilkins."

"Oh?" Chris looked a bit interested now. "Vivienne -- your cousin --- is in my grade."

I smiled. "So then you're sixteen too?"

"Yup," he replied. "And that means you're gonna be in our classes too."

"Our?" I looked up at him. Who was part of the 'our'?

"My friends," Chris explained. "All the juniors have two home rooms and you'll be in ours."

"How's that?" I asked; amused but a bit confused. He smiled again and it lit up his whole face.

"There aren't too many of us," he said. "Our class has less people so they'll stick you in there. I bet the schools are nice and big where you come from, huh?"

I scoffed. Oh, it was big all right but I'd hardly call it nice or a school for that matter. More like the pre-school to hell id you ask me. I realized Chris was still waiting for an answer.

"The…. school in New York was okay," I said. "Nothing special really."

Chris seemed to accept that and I was grateful. I wasn't ready to let anyone know anything just yet and technically, I wasn't allowed to. Plus, Chris didn't seem much of a curious, ask a lot of questions kind of person. He seemed shy and even a teeny bit withdrawn.

I saw that he was heading past the houses and towards an open field. I was also still walking along with him.

"I hope I'm not imposing," I said. "I can go if you're busy."

"Nah--" he said. "I'm just going to the tree house." He pointed to the tree at the far end of the field. I always wanted one of those. "You can come if you want. My friends are there."

"Sure, okay." I wanted to go since I had no friends and I didn't know my way around enough to go anywhere else. I also wasn't going to deny the fact that Chris was cute. Okay, so maybe he was hot. Sue me.

After a silent walk of about three minutes, we reached the bottom of the tree house. It was nice despite the old wood, boarded up window and the pretty unstable ladder coming down from it.

"Come on," Chris said and I followed him up the ladder. How it held both of us, I didn't know but didn't care to question.

Chris knocked, waited and the door was popped open from the inside. Once he got through, he reached down and pulled me up. Immediately, I saw three other guys sitting around me. I'm not saying I minded but it was a bit weird being the only girl squeezed in such a small space with four guys.

One boy had blondish/brownish hair and really screwed up ears. He had coke bottle glasses and wore army-ish attire, dog tags and all. The cute one beside him had doe-like features and wore what Chris did. The last boy was shorter, semi-chubby and had short brown hair. He dressed more conservatively. How can four guys who look so different be friends?

They all stared.

"Who's this?" Army boy asked, looking me up and down.

"This," I said, "is Riley Corchran. And you?"

Army boy stuck out his chest proudly. "I am Teddy Duchamp," he replied. What that supposed to mean something to me or was he just insane?

"I'm Gordie LaChance," said Doe-eyes. "And this is Vern Tessio," he told me while pointing at Chubby.

"Well…. It's nice to meet you," I replied with a smile.

Teddy was looking me over again and I began to wonder if he'd ever seen a girl up close before. I asked him just that and he burst into loud laughter.

"No," he said, still laughing like a retarded mouse on drugs. "I just--- what are you wearing?"

I looked down at myself and then back up at him. "Umm… clothes, I think." That set him off again.

"I never seen any girl wear pants," Teddy managed to say after the laughter subsided. "Or even converse shoes."

I shrugged. "I'm different. Besides-- you can't do anything in a skirt."

"Like what?" Teddy's grin was wide, from ear to ear. I had to laugh.

"Running around, having fun," I explained. "Even sitting down is hard."

Teddy nodded and began rooting around in his shirt pocket for a pack of cigarettes. He offered us one and we all took one. He looked even more shocked when I did. Girls and smoking weren't seen very often or at least so blatantly I guessed. Jeez, were all the girls her all prissy princesses or something? Chris lit my cigarette for me and I expertly blew a smoke ring.

"Boy," Vern said. "Old Man Thornshaft is gonna get a surprise when he sees you!"

"Who now?" I asked and blew another two smoke rings.

"School principal," Chris told me.

"He's old fashioned," Gordie explained. "And strict. He will probably burst a blood vessel when he sees you."

"Cool," I said and laughed. All four of them joined in.

"All right!" Teddy called out. "How about we get a little game going?"

I stubbed out my cigarette. "What game?"

"Three penny scat," Teddy replied.

"I'm in." I hid a smile as he began to deal the cards.

I had no idea how much time had passed as we played because we were having such a good time. The boys where telling me stories and jokes and I was busting a gut nearly the whole time. But then Teddy started getting frustrated because Is kept winning every hand. After winning for a fifteenth time, I put down my cards and asked what time it was.

"About…. Six forty-five," Gordie replied.

I think my face turned so white, so fast the boys must have thought I was a ghost. I mean, the guys were staring at me like I was from Planet X or had three ears or something. I couldn't breathe for a second. I was always defiant and tough but I hated to get in trouble most of the times. Although-- most say I ask for it nine times out of ten.

"What's…. wrong?" Chris asked tentatively.

"Oh," I replied, taking a deep breath. "My uncle wanted me home at six and he ain't exactly a sensitive guy if you catch my drift."

"Definitely," Chris said bitterly. I took notice of his tone but it was quickly forgotten as I had other things on my mind.

"I gotta go," I said. "See you guys later." I got up and hastily jumped from the open door, not having time for the ladder.

I landed on my knees but got up quickly and took off like a shot. When I reached the street, I slowed and it was then that Chris caught up to me. He may have come off as the shy type but I thought that he was also one to be concerned about other people. That and I thought he also was one of the few people who understood what having hell to pay meant. I know I didn't know him very well but I instantly trusted him.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Oh yeah, yeah. He'll prolly just yell… a lot. Nothing I can't handle."

Truth is, my insides were shaking like a leaf on a tree. And yes I am aware that it a line from an Elvis song but it describes what I felt perfectly. I didn't want my uncle to make the call and send me back to a place I didn't want to go back to. We stopped when we reached the small house. Chris, being a gentleman and earning extra cool points in my mind, walked me to the door.

"Thanks," I said. "I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Chris was a bit persistent but sweet.

"Uh-huh," I replied. "Where you guys gonna be tomorrow?"

Chris shrugged. "The diner for lunch and then just hanging out and stuff. You know school starts the day after tomorrow."

"Oh. School. Yeah, great, fun!" I opened the door and walked in. "See you later." I shut it and turned, hoping that they'd forgotten about me.

No such luck for me. Uncle Roger was there in a second, breathing down on me. His face literally glowed with red hot anger and for a second, I thought I saw real steam pour out from his ears. It would be funny if I wasn't so damn scared. He grabbed my arm and dragged me into the small kitchen. The family was sitting to dinner. Aunt Laura looked as meek as ever, Tim looked angry but sat obediently and Vivienne smirked snobbishly at me. Uncle Roger pushed me into an empty chair and then moved to sit at the head of the table. Of course he was the king of the castle, right? I shook my head in disgust.

"All right," he said. "I told you to be here at six PM. It is now five to seven. Do you see the problem?"

No, I only knew how to tell time since I was eight. I get it, I got home late. Jeez, some people can be so over dramatic. I looked at him, all remorseful.

"I'm sorry," I began. "I lost track of time. I was with some people I met and ---"

"PEOPLE!" My uncle bellowed. "People? What people?"

I paused for a second to remember all their names correctly. I stared into his angry eyes with defiance blazing from me. Uncle or not, he wasn't gonna treat me like some invalid.

"Some boys," I replied. "Chris Chambers, Gordie LaChance, Teddy Duchamp and…. what's his face? Oh…. Vern Tessio." I smiled with fake sweetness. "I liked them."

Uncle Roger's eyes bugged out so much I had to cover my smirk with my hand. He took a few breaths though and then looked at me a bit more calmly.

"You will go to your room tonight," he said. "You will remain there until tomorrow morning. Then you will do your required chores and go back to your room until dinner."

Who the hell did this guy think he was? All powerful headmaster or a King or something?

"But--" I protested. "Can I eat now at least?"

Uncle Roger smirked. "Not tonight you won't. Now go!" he said before I could protest. He glared angrily. "Get up there now."

I stood and angrily and stomped up the stairs like a petulant child. I slammed the door and collapsed onto the hard bed. I was fuming like a lit fire cracker and I was ready to scream at the top of my lungs until my voice completely disappeared.

But I didn't.

I wasn't about to give in just like I never was before. I was going to be strong and hold on to the sliver of hope I had left in me. I wasn't going to give up, not yet.

I let the events of the day run over in my mind like a movie. There would be some getting used to living here at prison camp. Okay, maybe I was over-reacting a bit but that's what it felt like. I thought my uncle could be one heck of a prison warden and I laughed to myself. Then, there was the boys. I had just met them today and spent two hours with them but…. I really liked them. There's was something about them that caught my interest and they seemed like they'd be really great guys to be friends with. I thought of Chris and suddenly, I couldn't wait to see him again.

_You better not be developing a crush there, _I thought to myself.

I wasn't going to get involved with someone because I didn't want to drag them into my life. It was better just to keep the relationship at the friend level. Even if my heart was telling me different.

I sighed and stared up at the white ceiling. Maybe tomorrow would be better….

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: So…. What did you guys think? Please review and tell me your thoughts! Even if you didn't like, review. Don't flame horribly but just give me some constructive criticism. And sorry if there are any spelling mistakes that I missed. I'm just not good with typing sometimes. :P I'll update soon!!!!**

**- Addie**


End file.
